Sir Enkara Venim
Enkara Venim is a Nightblade, in the service of King Helseth. He holds a moderately high rank within House Hlaalu and retired from the Imperial Legion with the rank of Knight Bachelor. The king employs him as a "problem solver." He wears amber armor and always carries multiple daggers, sometimes also a short sword. His spells are mostly Alterations, though he does make use of all schools. Biography Enkara was born centuries ago, in Baar Dau. His mother was a prisoner in Baar Dau. She was a Dissident Priestess, convicted of heresy and blasphemy against the Tribunal. The day Enkara was born, his father clamed him and brought him to Mournhold. In Mournold, Enkara had two relatives. He lived with his father, Shen Venim, who served in King Helseth's court, as a knight of the Royal Guard. His maternal grandfather, Cova Nerano, was an Ordinator who patrolled the streets of Almalexia. King Helseth also served him as a third role model. Together, these three powerful Dunmer guided Enkara's growth and guided him into a life of duty, honor and violence. The day Baar Dau crashed into the City of Vivec, setting off the cataclysm which destroyed the city and laid waste to most of Vvardenfell, Enkara was practicing his swordcraft. One moment, he could see Baar Dau, his mother's prison, on the other side of the Inner Sea. In the blink of an eye, it transformed into a giant cloud, glowing red and shaped like a Telvanni tower. A few seconds later, the shock wave hurled him, and everything and everybody around him, against the walls of the nearest building. After this, his father stayed with the king and eventually moved with him to Blacklight, while Enkara went to Cyrodiil and joined the Imperial Legion. He served as a Nightblade through the entire Great War and rose to the rank of Knight Bachelor. He continued to serve in the Legion, as commander of a century of Scouts and Nightblades, until the reign of Remaunes Cardes II, who forced him to retire from the Legion. He did not return to Morrowind until the time came to bury his father's ashes in the Venim family crypt. He stayed in Blacklight and began working for King Helseth, as a "problem solver." Enkara inherrited his father's house in Blacklight, but Cova continued to live with him until his death at the hands of Tiru Sadras, who did not survive long enough to leave Enkara's house. Despite Tiru's murderous assault on a former Ordinator, Great House Sadras blamed Enkara for Tiru's death and raised a black flag over his house. Rather than wait for the Morag Tong to murder him in his bed, Enkara accepted a dangerous, long term mission from the king - one which would take him to the Summerset Isles, where he could easily spot any other Dunmer who came for him. For the past year, he has been living in Dusk and spying on the Dominion. He was last seen crossing the border from Valenwood to Elsweyr, with Lord Tragon and his remaining soldiers in pursuit. It is presumed that he is returning to Morrowind, with stolen documents, but it is not known what information he stole. Family No immediate relatives still live. Has cousins in Great Houses Redoran and Telvanni. Recent Activity Enkara left Dusk, shortly after stealing some sort of important documents from the Thalmor. Although the Thalmor had already been overthrown by this time, Enkara believed these documents were still important enough to be worth taking straight to King Helseth of Morrowind. The content of these documents is not known. On his way back to Morrowind, Enkara passed through Marbruk Field, where he was recognized by Lord Tragon, formerly Reve of the town. In an incident at the local inn, Enkara was accused of pouring fermented milk down Mr. Shadythorn's armor, though Enkara blamed Felix the Khajiit for the prank. Lord Tragon, along with over a dozen of his archers, pursued Enkara across the Valenwood/Elsweyr border and into the Great Sand Sea. External Links Theme Voice Sample Image created in TES3:Oblivion __NOINDEX__ Category:Characters Category:Dunmer Category:Imperial Legion Category:Morrowind Category:House Hlaalu Category:Knights Category:Nightblades